Heat of the Dragon Fire
by Fadee
Summary: Valtor realises that "ultimate power" isn't really something that exists and so changes targets to a more tangible goal: the other half of the dragon fire, Bloom. He'll be using his charm powers to his full advantage. Smut with plot, not plot with smut. Also, not sure if this is gonna stay a two-shot or not. Credits for the image go to the owner, it is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Bloom was having a bad day. Starting with literally rolling off her bed onto a sleeping Kiko and leading up to learning that her time spent saving the world was also time lost for studying. Her grades were slipping and today was day 7 of a horrible headache that didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. On top of all that, for the past few months, she had been plagued with nightmares which she could never remember once awake. Overall, she wasn't the best person to talk to but, unfortunately, Stella made an appearance just as Bloom had decided to take a nap and sleep off the negativity, it was a very tiring day.

"Bloom!" Stella called as she headed down the hallway towards Bloom.

_Ugh_. _I can't deal with her right now._

Bloom had heard about how Stella and Brandon were going on a trip together earlier today and this, no doubt, was what the sun fairy wanted to rant about. The fact that she was going through a rough patch with Sky over Diaspro, _again_, didn't help her mood either.

"Hey Stella." Bloom said, with a barely-managed smile.

"Bloom! Oh my gosh I'm so happy! Brandon and I are going on a trip to Lynphea! I can't wait! Do you remember how amazingly fashion forward it was? Brandon knows me so well-" Stella started and seemed to have a lot left to inform Bloom about.

At first Bloom stayed patient, hoping that Stella would be done soon so she could get some sleep. That, however, was an unrealistic hope. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore, her headache was growing, her heart was bleeding and she felt very annoyed and slightly betrayed since Stella _knew_ that she wasn't on the best terms with Sky and yet she still decided to brag to her. Normally the fire fairy would brush it off as obliviousness, but she wasn't feeling very normal today.

Despite that she tried. She really tried to be normal.

"Stella listen-"

"-Oh and did you know he bought me this beautiful dress for the trip-"

"Stella please-"

"Hold on Bloom I still haven't told you about the necklace and earrings-"

"Stella I really don't feel too well-"

"Don't worry I won't take much longer; It's just, they match! The earrings and necklace match each other AND the dress. Oh don't even get me started about the shoes-"

Obviously being normal or nice wasn't working. So instead, she screamed "Shut up!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear it. Who cares what your stupid boyfriend got for you when mine's off at some stupid 'Royal gathering' with his ex-fiancée who, might I add, is still trying to seduce him! And he doesn't even seem to mind anymore!"

Stunned at the outburst, Stella froze briefly. Bloom on the other hand was panting heavily and noticeably red in the face.

"Bloom-" Stella started, trying to apologize for her insensitivity.

"No! Stop, I don't want to listen to anything else you have to say." Bloom turned and ran down the hall.

At first she thought of going back to her room, but the risk of seeing Stella again was pretty high there and she really needed to cool down. But her headache was getting much worse and she couldn't go somewhere too far so she decided to just head to the infirmary.

She walked into the open field and transformed, freeing her wings to allow her to fly there. As she started flying she noticed that tears had started to fall down her face, blurring her vision. She moved based on pure instinct as she headed to where she thought the infirmary was but when she didn't reach it as fast as she thought she would, she tried to clear up her vision and check where she was.

Her vision cleared as soon as she crossed the barrier guarding Alfea and the last thing she noticed before she blacked out from her migraine was that she was right outside the barrier gates.

A slight throbbing sensation and a far-sounding voice woke Bloom up. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, a light, too bright for her state, shone down and she reflexively tried to bring her hand up to block it to no avail. Now slightly more awake, and a little panicked, she tried to sit up only to find that she was strapped down to something flat. Her arms were held above her head on either side with, what felt like, silk and her legs were similarly spread and tied down. Another few lengths of silk wrapped over her thighs, right above the hem of her skirt and right below her breasts. At least her clothes were still on. She tried to use her fire to burn the silk but her magic refused to listen to her conscious mind.

Now in full-on panic mode, Bloom tried to struggle out of her binds but her first attempt to jerk free had her falling back down stunned. A warm sensation that had her stomach dropping had spread through her body when she moved. It was a weird sensation, like the heat from the hands of a masseuse. It was such a new feeling that she had to pause and figure out what exactly it was and how she felt about it. Though she didn't really reach the answers she was seeking.

Brushing the strange sensation off, she tried again trying to jerk her legs free using her hips. A spark shot straight through her body at the sound of a chuckle, supposedly aimed at the futility of her actions. She landed on the surface again with a dull _thud, _her clothes rustling as she tried to bring her thighs together to stop the returning strange sensation.

Now aware of someone else in the same room as her, Bloom lifted her head to have a look around and try to locate the person. The ceiling of the room seemed to be pretty plain save for a golden chandelier that hung right above her, from the centre of the room. The walls were a pattern of gold and red with only one door that she could see, carefully camouflaged in the wallpaper. There were no windows so the room was a little dark away from the centre. There were weird structures against some of the walls that she couldn't completely identify because of said darkness. She couldn't see anyone on her sides or ahead of her so she manoeuvred herself to try and glimpse what was behind her. She first tried to tilt her head sideways and upward as much as she could on either side. Seeing that it didn't help she tilted her head upwards so much that her upper back lifted off the surface, pushing her breasts into the air, and her head was carrying the weight of her shoulders.

This weird position allowed her to see behind her but only barely. Her vision was blurry because of the position and everything was upside down so all she could see was a silhouette of a man with piercing molten silver eyes. The figure felt eerily familiar, too familiar actually. The kind of familiar you feel towards someone you've lived with for years. Having a sinking suspicion about who it was, Bloom watched as the figure moved forward into the light to reveal Valtor.

"I didn't expect you to be so cooperative, Bloom" He rumbled in his languid tone as he stared past her chin.

Bloom froze, first from horror, second from confusion as to his meaning and third from a heat that started to build in her core.

She quickly gathered her bearings once she figured out that he was staring at her breasts that were pushed up into the air, her short shirt having ridden up to expose her bra. The cool atmosphere of the room showing her clearly hard nipples even through the lacy material of her bra.

Not being able to maintain the position for long, both because of the physical effort and the embarrassment, she fell back with a loud thud resulting in a series of coughs. Her shirt still stayed stuck above her breasts but pushing thoughts of her embarrassment aside, Bloom struggled to pronounce "V-Valtor".

Her throat felt dry and scratchy, not allowing her to speak further. Realising who the person in the room was just increased her desire to escape her situation causing her to struggle harder than she had before, doing all she could to summon her magic as well. She ignored the heat that grew inside her every time she moved, otherwise she wouldn't be able to move at all.

"Struggling will only make this go faster" Valtor said with a smirk as he walked around to Bloom's side where she could see him clearly.

"What did… you do to me?" She spat with much effort.

"How have you felt for the past few weeks, Bloom?" He started with a grin. "Angry? Disoriented? Short-tempered?... Uninhibited? That's only the tip of the iceberg of what's in store for you. I've been slowly changing your perception to suit mine because, after all, you will be mine. Darkar was such a brute about the whole process, this method of mine is much more effective. Don't worry little one, you'll enjoy it." Valtor laughed a melodious laugh that made her head swim. His voice seemed to have a strange effect on her and she couldn't help but like it.

"No! Please don't! Not again!" Bloom said as loud as she could with her throat feeling like sandpaper. She had already experienced the immense guilt that came with hurting her friends and she never wanted to experience that again.

"Your friends are safe, love._ I_ won't make you hurt them. That's not what I need you for." He drawled, moving closer and placing his right hand on her exposed midriff. He moved his fingers over her skin, up to her chest and then back down again, eventually settling into a rhythm of tracing circles lightly across her skin. He noticed that her skin was extremely warm and kept heating up as time passed by. Signs that the spell was working.

"Stop! Don't touch me! You- You-!" Bloom yelled despite her sore throat as her body started burning from the inside. Despite herself, she was relieved by his words, she trusted them for some reason. This brief moment of relief was all that was needed for the spell to overtake her will. And so she felt the fire travel from her abdomen to her chest and then to her limbs, finally reaching her head. When it reached her head her light-headedness reached an all-time high and she stood on the verge of fainting once again.

"Now sleep." Valtor lilted and Bloom obeyed, falling faint.

A few hours later, Bloom's waking groan rung through the room they were in. The silk ties fell away from her limbs, allowing her to slowly and groggily sit up as if she had just awoken from a decade long nap.

"What did you do to me?" She said, Valtor watched her as she rubbed her eyes, hanging her legs off the side of the surface she was on. She couldn't move too much yet and her magic was still unresponsive.

"I don't feel different" She muttered to herself as she looked up at Valtor who was less than a foot away from her. He was much closer than she expected so she got a good look at his face. "But you, why do you look so good?"

Her comment surprised the both of them. "It's true, but why did I say that?" Bloom questioned herself alarmed.

"You! Did you cast a love spell or something?" She turned and glared daggers at him. If she could she would've tried to hurt him. Maybe a punch. Or a kick. Or a kiss… _No!_

"Well this is most unexpected." His deep lilting voice rung in her ears. "Believe it or not, that is not the case. I've merely… taken away your inhibitions. And sealed your powers. However, that aside, are you suggesting you love me?" Valtor closed in on Bloom, getting in her face as he raised an eyebrow, maintaining a cheeky smirk all the while.

"No, but who wouldn't be able to fall for a face like that? I mean look at you. And then there's that body… Why- What- I want to- No- I wanna-" Bloom kept muttering to herself brokenly, trying to get her thoughts in order.

"This is interesting indeed." Valtor commented, noticing her behaviour. "Everyone has a side of themselves they hide, for whatever reasons they may have. The spell is designed to amplify that side to make it impossible to hide. For most people it's anger, sadness or jealousy… But you? Hahaha!" He laughed at the thought.

"The fairy protector hides her lust! Hmm… It makes sense now that I think about it." He said as he grasped her chin in his left hand, piercing her with his storm grey gaze, snaking his right around her waist and stepping in between her legs that opened at his touch.

"Always at places that prohibit such '_depravity'_ they say. Always busy saving the world. No time to yourself. And that little boy of yours probably never helped either hmm?" He spoke into her ear, his left cheek grazing hers, as he pulled her up against him.

Bloom was squirming in her place as he spoke. Her heart beat rapidly increasing, her face flushing and her core pulsing. This man's voice was mesmerising. Even if he was speaking gibberish, she'd want to jump his bones, much less what he was actually telling her. She whimpered when he suddenly pulled her against himself, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and hands around his neck. Her body was still very weak but, right now, it was more because she didn't want to move away than because she couldn't.

A lot of his words just went in through one ear and out the other. She would have agreed to anything he said as long as he kept speaking.

He observed her reactions as he lifted her up and carried her through a door, into the adjoining room. He walked to his bed and dropped her on it. She had been gyrating on him as he had carried her and the sudden loss of friction caused her to let out a loud complaint from her glossy pink lips.

She lay there, on the bed, panting as if she just ran a marathon, when in fact she was just extremely aroused.

"Please!" She pleaded.

"Please what?" He asked in reply.

"I-I don't know, just please! It's so hot…" She mewled, squirming and stretching and eventually snaking her right hand down to her core.

"How do you know so little?" He muttered to himself as he pulled her hands away from their course and tied them together behind her back using the same silk material as before, causing her breasts to be pushed out in offering to him. It was enchanted silk and so was strong and also magic-resistant.

"Let's do something about these clothes next hmm?" He said as he set about pulling her skirt down. Eventually he got tired of trying to manoeuvre her clothes free and just made a neat cut down from hem to hem of her skirt. As for the shirt, he ripped it in half leaving her in her usual pair of white matching silk and lace underwear. Huh, makes sense for a depraved little thing like her to have a purity kink, that went great for him since he had one too. In her state she looked like a naïve little angel, trapped in his clutches. The red of her hair and the silk ties contrasting against her pale skin.

She had always been the type of person to prefer comfort over looks but sexy underwear was one of the things that she could compromise for. It just made her feel good. And in this case it was very much appreciated.

Valtor enjoyed the view as he moved to lean against the headboard and pulled Bloom onto his lap, on her knees with one leg on either side of him.

She was getting very impatient so as soon as she landed in his lap she scooted as close to him as she could and started moving her hips when she felt his bulge right where she wanted it.

"Why… is it… so… hot?" she questioned naively. She knew what sex was, she wasn't that stupid. She knew a lot about it but this was the first time she had been in a situation remotely similar to it. Before this, as close as she got was making out with Sky. And even then it was usually short and sweet, which isn't necessarily bad just different from this.

He was enjoying watching her clumsily move and try to pleasure herself so for a second he sat back, content.

"I almost feel guilty about how drugged you seem." He chuckled.

"But you did drug me! Your voice is the drug!" She complained, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder to get him to do something.

"Is that so…" He grinned, cupping her face in between his hands and pulling her close, meeting her lips harshly.

She moaned at the sudden movement and quickly responded, a knot formed in her abdomen and squeezed tight as she was submerged in a state of high-tension.

He nipped at her lower lip and brushed his tongue across her upper teeth, guiding her along her clumsy kiss. Meanwhile his left hand made quick work of his shirt, tossing it aside but for her bra, however, he just pulled both cups down so that her breasts popped free and the cups pushed then up, presenting them to him. He cupped her right breast in one of his hands and moved the other into her fiery hair, taking a firm hold and tugging slightly once in a while.

She whimpered and moaned into his mouth as he massaged her breast and rolled her hard nipple between his fingers, pulling them harshly every now and then. Kneading her breast like it was a ball of dough.

He quickly switched hands and now his left hand was in her hair while his right hand was working her other breast.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and pulled her head to his left using her hair, exposing her porcelain neck to his mercy. He kissed down from her ear to the crook between her neck and shoulder where she seemed to be extremely sensitive and bit down. She let out a low groan, not having the strength to scream at the bite. In response, he growled into her skin, his baritone reverberating through her body, causing her eyes to almost roll to the back of her head at the wonderful sensation.

He couldn't wait anymore, he wanted to feel her wet against him so he ripped her underwear straight off her, lowering his right hand to massage her core. He started gentle and felt how soaked she was. As soon as he thought his fingers were lubricated well enough he roughly pushed two in, massaging the inner walls as well.

Bloom moaned at the sudden intrusion and rocked her hips against his fingers causing her nipples to brush his chest and him to nip her on her neck again.

"Stay still." He warned her.

Every time she tried to move he made sure to bite either her neck or earlobe and stop moving his fingers causing her to whimper. Eventually she learned not to move and tried to stay still consciously. He found it amusing how hard she was trying to prevent herself from grinding against his fingers.

When she learned to stop moving he took her mouth again and simultaneously thrust another finger into her dripping cunt. She moaned into his mouth and he took the chance to thrust his tongue in.

Bloom was in hell. Or heaven. She couldn't make up her mind. She'd never really known much about sexual activities since most of her teenage years were spent trying to understand her powers and getting used to the magical world. She never had the time to explore such things except for her attraction to Sky. But even that, as mentioned before, wasn't much different from what she knew already. This, however, was very different. She'd never felt this- this hot before. But this was Valtor, she couldn't do this!

"Stop- I shouldn't- Why am I not mad?" Bloom questioned herself as she pulled away from his lips glistening with her saliva. Oh wow those lips… _Not again! No._

"Stop it! No!" She struggled, only succeeding in rubbing herself against his fingers further.

Valtor sat back and watched her try to free herself from her predicament but all he saw was her hips moving on his fingers and her head rolling back in pleasure.

"Your anger is generally very apparent, love, this spell magnifies hidden feelings." He drawled. "And it seems you like the idea of being taken by force" He concluded, seeing how her mouth said one thing and her body another.

"Alright then, play time's over." He pulled his fingers out and flipped them over, now lying on top of her. He undid her ties with a flip of a finger and re-tied them differently.

Now her hands were tied above her head and the silk holding them passed through a ring on the headboard and went back down to her thighs, wrapping tight around each one, lifting her legs off the mattress. So if she pulled her hands down her legs would lift and if she tried to bring her legs down her hands would strain to stretch. Finally, he pushed her legs apart so she was on full display for him.

Her soaked pussy was wide open and her perky breasts were rising and falling from her heavy breathing. Her head was slightly lifted to try and see him and she was whimpering at her predicament. This was something he could get used to.

He stripped his pants and boxers, freeing his large erection. Bloom's eyes widened at the sight. He was big. Really big. She didn't know if that was normal since it was her first time seeing a dick but she had a feeling he was on the upper side of the scale. She wasn't even sure if it would fit in her.

"No, no wait, don't!" She started off, trying to get him to stop what he was going to do.

"Are you sure you want me stop?" He shot a look at her cunt and then stared straight into her eyes with a smirk.

"No- Yes- NO!" She screamed out of frustration and confusion at her thoughts.

"There's your answer" He said, moving closer and holding her thighs.

"N-No wait that's not what I- Aaaaah!" She tried to correct herself but she was too late.

He plunged into her without mercy, his whole length was suddenly buried in her and Bloom let out a cry of pain and surprise. He didn't give her a moment to recover as he started to pump into her with force.

She cried out every time his balls slapped against her ass but soon the cries turned to moans and the tears of pain became tears of pleasure. She still felt pain but that pain was starting to feel _good_.

She shouldn't be feeling good. This shouldn't be happening and she shouldn't be liking it. This- This wasn't right! He was Valtor! Valtor, the one who threatened the magical realm! Valtor… who looks like a fucking god.

The more Bloom tried to fight it, the more aroused she was getting. She felt like she was stuck in a metaphorical Chinese finger trap, the ones that only get tighter the more you try to pull away.

Just thinking about his beautiful, long hair and liquid silver eyes that seemed to grow deeper in colour as his mood changed was driving her mad with arousal. He would definitely have been considered godly in any standard but the fact that she had been trying to stop him from causing chaos had made her miss that detail previously. Well there was no missing it now.

Not only was he gorgeous, he also seemed to be able to read her mind. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she was definitely liking everything he was doing to her. She liked giving up all her control. She liked not having to be blamed for her actions. And she definitely liked how his touch was making her feel…

"Look who's happy now." Valtor said as he took her, his hands firmly gripping her thighs, his nails digging into her flesh. Without warning he drew forward and bit her right breast, laving and sucking it in turns.

The moment he bit down, Bloom let out a squeak of pain which, for some reason, she didn't want to stop.

"It hurts… Don't…" She stuttered out pausing to pant for breath.

Thinking he knew what she was going to say, he let go of her nipple with a pop and cut her off.

"There's no point in saying that now, love. I'm not going to stop anytime-" Growing frustrated at his misunderstanding, Bloom gathered enough energy to scream her intentions at him.

"Don't stop! Aah… want… more!"

Valtor was a little thrown aback by her outburst but he gathered himself quickly with a smirk. It seemed she had decided to give in.

"Well, you have quite the mood swings don't you?" He taunted her, moving closer to her ear, his hot breath fanning over her heated skin.

"I- I- Aah!" Bloom panted as he hit a spot inside her that made her legs turn to jelly.

"Seems like I've found something interesting." Valtor spoke as he adjusted himself so it would be easier to hit his new target. He started to pound into her, faster and harder than before. He was getting close.

Bloom could barely move, it felt like all the strength was sucked out of her. All she could do was pant and moan, trying to get some air into her lungs through his body-shaking movements. Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling and her head fell back as he sped up further. She felt something building in her, right at her core. It felt like whatever was to come would be something she had never felt before so her hips moved on their own, trying to speed up the process.

Valtor grunted into her neck, he was so close and he could tell she was as well. But he wouldn't let her come, not yet. Even if it meant he had to wait, so when he felt her moving her hips against him he stopped her by placing his right palm on her abdomen and pushing down.

"Uh uh, not yet, Doll." He said, dropping to a painfully slow pace. He almost lost control at the helpless whimper that emerged from her luscious lips at his change in pace.

"Please! No!" She breathed out, her hips itching to move and set their own pace.

"Please what Bloom?" He spoke over her lips, his hot breath causing her skin to burn up. Just opening her mouth would cause their lips to brush.

The way his lips formed her name and the sounds rolled off his tongue in that smooth baritone of his was teasing her. She wanted to lean up and swallow down anything he was going to say, feel the vibrations of his voice ringing through her. So she did.

She lifted her head and crashed her lips with his and the bliss she felt at the contact sent a shot of electricity straight down to her core. Unfortunately for her, it didn't last long.

He pulled away and watched as she tried to resume their kiss, failing to reach him as he lifted his head high.

"Please what?" He stated demandingly, his languid pace driving the both of them insane.

"Harder! Do it harder!" She groaned out.

"Say my name." He spoke into her ear, having lowered his head again.

"W-what?" Bloom stuttered out. For most of this she had had her eyes closed, mostly from the intense pleasure, but also from the fear and guilt of who her partner was.

"Say my name." Valtor repeated with more force. He wanted to hear her acknowledge what was happening, see her walls crumble as she accepted her situation. It was admirable of her to have kept her wits about for so long under the charm-reveal spell, but he wasn't in the mood to admire her strength. He wanted to revel in her weakness.

Bloom was at her wit's end; she was standing at the edge of the cliff just waiting to fall over. She couldn't take it anymore.

"V-Valtor…" She panted out, her mind shutting down.

At hearing his name emerge from her bruised lips, he felt his control slip. He completely lost it as he witnessed the tears falling down her face and sticking to her long lashes.

He sped up to an inhuman pace, leaning down to lick the trail of tears up to her left eye, planting a quick kiss at the corner. He focused all his energy on giving them both some much needed release, it wouldn't be long now.

Soon she let out a cry of surprise at finally falling off, feeling a foreign substance fill her insides. Valtor drew out their climax, his cum leaking out of her onto the sheets below.

When he was done, he undid the ties holding Bloom in place with a flick of his wrist and she fell to the bed, limp, not having the energy to move even a finger.

She barely managed to get the words "You… inside…" out before she fell unconscious.

Valtor, on the other hand, was feeling refreshed. He wasn't anywhere close to done with her but he figured he could give her a while to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom woke up with a grunt, slowly lifting her head up and looking around to find that she was laying on the grass right outside the gates of Alfea. Her head was throbbing and her body felt abnormally hot and cold at the same time.

She dragged her heavy body up from the floor and started the walk back to her room and as she did so she noticed that her undergarments were missing. The cold spring air was brushing past her exposed nether lips every time she took a step.

Her skirt was riding a bit too short for her comfort in her current situation and her shirt felt a bit too thin, her pebbled nipples peeking through. She just wanted to get back to her apartment and soak in a nice warm bath, and get some thicker clothes on.

By the time she reached the apartment she shared with the rest of the Winx her headache had lessened. It was still there, but less sledgehammer-to-the-skull and more bouncing-a-rubber-ball-on-the-skull. She walked in, slightly surprised to find the flat empty, but not bothering to think too much about it. She promptly ran to the washroom and drew a bath, jumping into the warmth.

The hot and cold sensations that her body was feeling melted into a simple warmth that spread through her limbs and buried itself in her bones. A lot of the heat buried itself somewhere a little more south as well. Bloom was so frustrated and she didn't know why. She had just woken up in a field, without her undergarments! And she didn't know how she ended up there or what happened to her clothes.

And now there was a heat pooling between her legs that had her reaching between them to the junction of her thighs. She stroked her finger over her outer lips, teasing herself, having her fingers dance around everywhere but where she most wanted them to be, her left hand went up to her left nipple, twisting and tugging at it.

Soon she dipped a finger into herself and started pumping it, increasing the speed of her movements as she felt herself rising. She added another two fingers, bringing her other hand down from her nipple to her clit. She was working herself slowly but steadily speeding up and she felt herself reach the edge. _Just a little more..._

*Click*

Her hands stilled, someone was trying to open the bathroom door.

"Bloom? Is that you?" Flora's voice sounded.

"Y-Yeah." Bloom stuttered, trying to work herself up again, despite the disturbance.

"Where have you been? It's been a whole day! Actually, never mind that, we have an exam now! Don't you remember, Bloom?" And there goes that hope.

Bloom sighed and cleaned herself up.

"I'll be out in a minute." She said, stepping out of the tub and drying up. She throws on her usual clothes, a crop top and short skirt. Taking one last look in the mirror, she noticed that her cheeks and lips were red, almost unnaturally so. She chalked it up to the steam and unlocked the door, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Bloom hurry up!" Flora said, gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah let's go." Bloom replied.

Flora was too preoccupied with the potionology exam they were heading towards to notice that Bloom was much less energetic and talkative compared to her usual self. Bloom herself did not notice this either.

She felt totally normal, if a little warm. Feeling hot wasn't anything new to Bloom, she had always preferred cold weather, however this warmth was something different. And she knew exactly why. It was the kind of warm, tingly sensation she got when she was insanely turned on. Usually the feeling would fade soon after surfacing because she could never do anything about it but this time it just simmered in her abdomen.

They had reached the class and taken a seat, waiting for their turn to be called. Flora was busy going over the content but Bloom's gaze and thoughts had been focused on something else entirely. She had been watching Professor Palladium since they had walked in. His usual green themed outfit was missing and in its place was something much better.

He was wearing an off-white button up shirt, a maroon vest and tie and maroon slacks. The only thing that had changed in the outfit was the green to maroon and yet it highlighted something Bloom had glossed over previously. Professor Palladium was _hot_, even compared to regular elves which was saying quite a lot.

His long strawberry blonde hair was in it's usual open style and his brown eyes were glittering, looking straight at her. Wait, _looking straight at her?_

"Bloom?" He said and Bloom shot up, pulling her hand away from her core where it had snaked itself to and straightening herself out. _What the hell was she thinking __about?_

"Y-yes professor!" She stuttered out of embarrassment.

"It's your turn, come up and..." He went on to explain what she was to do. Bloom was trying really hard to focus on her test and somehow managed to pass but the whole time she was acutely aware of Professor Palladium's eyes on her. He was just judging her performance but, for some reason, she felt like there was so much more behind that gaze and her wet pussy definitely agreed.

After the class Professor Palladium had pulled her aside.

"Bloom, come to my office in half an hour, I need to discuss your performance in today's test." He said, giving her a pointed stare, his brown eyes almost glinting golden.

Bloom was dumbstruck at how much his beauty was impacting her, especially at such a close proximity and with his hand still holding her arm.

"Bloom?" Palladium questioned, his clear eyes narrowing a bit in concern.

"Y-yeah! I'll be there! Sorry about how... distracted I've been." Bloom stuttered out an apology, pausing to find the right word.

"Don't be nervous Bloom, I just want to check in with you. I'll see you in half an hour." He said, bidding good bye and heading towards his office.

"Uhuh..." Bloom made a noise of confirmation, dazedly finding her way to the door.

As she was walking out she saw Stella and the rest of the Winx. She really didn't want to talk to them right now, especially because of her last encounter with Stella. Instead she decided to rush to her room and change into pants, the skirt was starting to feel a bit dangerous with how she was feeling the whole day.

The Winx noticed her running away but figured she'd talk to them at night and gave her some space.

Bloom changed out of her breezy skirt and put on her blue jeans, heading off to Palladium's office.

When there, he started asking about how she was feeling recently and if she needed any help outside of the course material. He was just being polite but Bloom could barely focus on what he was saying, instead she was focusing on the way his lips were moving and how delectable they looked. _What the hell was wrong with her?_

By some miracle, she managed to get through the encounter with no more than a wet patch at the junction of her jeans. She was walking down the corridor to her room when a girl she didn't know came up to her.

"Hey, are you Bloom?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Bloom replied.

"Professor Palladium asked me to give you this." The girl said, handing Bloom a note.

"Oh, thanks." Bloom said, waving goodbye to the girl and opening the note. Had he forgotten to mention something?

**_Bloom,_**

**_I may have something that could help you focus, meet me at the forest. Consider this an extra credit lesson._**

**_Palladium_**

"Couldn't he have just said this when I was with him?" Bloom muttered, changing course towards the forest. _Well at least it isn't Black Mud Swamp this time. _She thought. She didn't really like that place.

"Professor?" Bloom called, looking around for Palladium. "Professor Palla-"

She was going to call again but was interrupted by Professor Palladium walking into her line of sight. Again she felt a heat shoot down her spine to her core, much stronger than the others of the day.

"-dium." She finished, noting the loss of his vest and tie. He was just wearing maroon slacks and his off-white button up.

"Yes. Bloom, follow me." He said, leading the way deeper into the forest. She didn't know if she'd been here before. It seemed a bit familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Professor, where are we going?" Bloom questioned after a while of silent walking. Her wet jeans were starting to get a bit uncomfortable. She didn't know if it was in a good way or not. Possibly both.

"About that. There's this a plant I know about that has the ability to help an individual to focus. It's quite rare so its not a common remedy but it is very effective. I came across a few of these recently and I was going to leave them be but I figured you could use them." He explained as he came to a stop at a bush a few steps away from a lake.

A few bushes were growing very close to each other and a few flowers were growing from each of them. The flowers were quite pretty, and very unusual. The core of the flowers was a deep maroon that faded into white towards the tips of the petals. The more she looked at them the more beautiful they seemed, almost hypnotically so.

"They're called _Esprit Brumeux_ which, ironically, translates to _Foggy Mind_." His voice distracted Bloom, especially when he pronounced the French name of the flower. _If he could say it again but against her lips this time..._

She watched as he plucked one of the flowers, presenting it to her. Bloom hesitatingly takes the flower from his hands, his fingers brush against hers and linger for just a moment longer than appropriate.

"Umm, so what do I do with it?" She says, bring it up to eye-level and catching a whiff of its scent and it made her feel tingly. It smelt really good. Like _really_ good. And a little familiar but she had no idea where she could have smelt them before. She was sure she'd never come across these flowers.

"Well, for one, you shouldn't be smelling them so much." Bloom immediately held the flower further away from her face.

Palladium moved closer with a gentle smile and pointed to the core of the flower where the pollen lay. "This pollen can be used to make creams that you'd then apply to your temples. That would ensure that the effects spread slowly and evenly. However, some people do just sniff the pollen directly, I personally dislike the idea of treating it like some common drug." He shrugged.

"Oh is that it?" She said, thinking he didn't want her to smell it because he found it crude. She brought it back to her face and smelt it again, the scent hit her like a blanket over her face. She felt really comfortable, like she could fall asleep right there, standing up.

"Not really," Palladium responded to her empty question. "It is not a common drug, but a rare one. When not processed it acts as a sort of... inhibitor." He drawled.

"W-what?" Bloom slurred, her tongue was feeling heavy and she felt like her legs would give out any second. She slumped to the floor as she questioned. "What... do you mean? What sort... of inhibitor?"

Palladium was still wearing his gentle smile as he moved closer and looked down at her. "The sort that restricts your senses. Do you feel your eyesight starting to fade?"

His smile turned into a grin bellying perversion. "Don't worry that's just temporary. More importantly, do you feel your sense of touch heightening? Every blade of grass against your palms? Every rustle of cloth against your skin?"

Bloom's tongue had gone numb and her vision was a bit foggy, not gone, just foggy. She tried to stand, to figure out how the hell to get out of this situation. But there was a large part of her that seemed to like where this was going. His voice was more hypnotic than the flower, in its sudden low rumble that sounded profoundly familiar and foreign at the same time.

"See what's happening here is, your body is focusing on your sense of hearing and touch. Your other senses are slowly going numb." He took hold of her chin as he spoke.

She shook off his hand and abruptly stood up, making herself light-headed but somehow staying up. She started a half-assed attempt at calling forth her magic but it wasn't responding to her.

"What did I just tell you Bloom? Your senses are being dulled, that includes your magical ones. Seems like you aren't paying attention to my lecture." Palladium said, holding tight to her right hand. "Now, how should I address your misconduct?"

Bloom wanted to say some really creative things about where he can shove his lecture but her tongue didn't feel like lifting itself, much too comfortable to bother, so she settled for trying to book it out of there instead. _Why is he behaving like this?_

Of course, things were never as easy as just running away. A couple steps into her escape, Bloom tripped over something and fell over. As she was falling Palladium had tugged harshly on her arm, causing her to fall his way. She fell over his shoulder and _it felt so comfortable_. The kind of comfortable that makes you never want to move in fear of not being able to find it again. In fact it wasn't just comfortable, it was _pleasurable._

But Bloom wasn't an idiot (contrary to popular belief), her vision seemed to be getting a little better and her limbs seemed to be getting back to their original strength so she used all her might to push herself off him. She landed on his lap but was struggling to get off.

As she was struggling, Palladium brought up the flower she had dropped, plucking one of the stamen, he started to move the flower slightly around her nose. Bloom noticed what he was trying to do and held her breath after just a slight whiff. She tried to get away but his hand was holding her firmly in place and she really needed to breathe.

She opened her mouth and gasped for air and Palladium took the chance to throw the stamen into her mouth. In her surprise she swallowed it, coughing right after. When he saw her swallow it he let her go.

Grasping the chance, Bloom shot up to her feet and turned to run. She took her first step and promptly fell straight back to the grass, this time flat on her front. Her legs had suddenly given out to the fire that was building in her abdomen.

"Oh my, maybe I should clarify. It's not really much of an inhibitor, a more suitable term would likely be _aphrodisiac_." He drawled, standing up and languidly moving towards her.

Bloom's whole body was heating up and her lower lips were already dripping. This was _not_ good. She was already horribly out of it today and now this? She moved her head against the grass and even just that movement caused her to relax completely. Everything was just _so comfortable_.

She felt hands on her body, Palladium was lifting her. He lifted her till her face was right in front of his and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. The action felt incredibly familiar to her and she was having a weird sense of deja vu. However, she didn't have much time to dwell on it as Palladium was getting quite busy with her body.

He sat down, leaning against a tree and placed her on his lap. She could barely hold herself from falling limp onto his shoulder, everything was so sensitive and _hot_. She was paralysed by pleasure and he hadn't even done anything. Bloom looked up at where she assumed Palladium's eyes were with an accusing glare.

He was staring straight at her, though she didn't know it, "Don't act like you aren't enjoying this." he said, his brown eyes flashing silver for a split second. There was something so familiar about everything that happened since she left Alfea and headed to the forest.

"Nngh..." She grunted and narrowed her eyes as a sign of disagreement.

"Now about that misconduct..." He ignored her, sliding his hands up her sides, lifting her shirt as he went. He threw her shirt out of the way and did the same for her white bra. The cold breeze brushed against her bare skin, raising goosebumps as it went.

He chuckled at something she didn't understand, Bloom tried to lift her arms and push against his chest but it barely did anything. Not only was he much stronger physically, she was also feeling way too good to truly put all her heart into trying to escape. Why did she even need to? Why not just enjoy herself? Some sick, dark part of her mind was whispering reasons that she should just let it be. But he was her professor! This was just so wrong, even if Sky wasn't in the picture.

As if he could read her mind, Palladium brought his mouth close to her left ear. "How does it feel to be sitting on your professor's lap while he undresses you?" He breathes into her ear, punctuating his question with a sharp tug on her right nipple.

She let out a sharp gasp at his action and pressed herself as close to him as she could. It may seem counter-intuitive but this prevented him from messing with her nipples or having much room to do anything to her.

"Hahaha, you're just digging your own grave aren't you?" Palladium said with a dark chuckle that was extremely out of character. With a few quick movements from him, and a few noises of dissent from Bloom, he had tied her up as a display. He'd tied her hands behind her back, and her feet as well and then tied her hands and feet together tight, causing her to form a sort of triangle with her body.

Her breasts and crotch were pushed out towards him, "You want to be restrained don't you? How depraved you are. That's why you keep provoking me. Well consider your wish granted."

Bloom grunted and growled her denial, not being able to lift her tongue enough to rebuke him properly.

He drew one finger over her cloth-covered crotch, itching to tear it off. And that's exactly what he did, he ripped it down the middle and pushed it down her thighs. So much for pants being a better choice.

Without warning, Palladium thrust a finger in her cunt. A very long, slender finger that was pumping her crazily. Bloom felt like she was going to go insane. She was already sensitive the whole day and the aphrodisiac just enhanced it. The lack of vision heightened her other senses, the wet noise that his movements were creating filled her head.

But that wasn't all, he'd soon retracted his fingers and seemed to be replacing them with something larger, longer and colder. She lifted her head that had lolled back to see what it was and saw a dildo in his hand. _What the fuck?_ She was pretty surprised. She'd figured that Magix had better things than regular old dildos, not that she'd thought about it much...

As if reading her thoughts, once again, Palladium gripped her chin with strength and brought his mouth to her ear. "Trust me Bloom, you won't need anything more than this."

He brought his lips down to her neck and sucked hard on this one spot that made her feel like she was already on the verge11 of cumming. Just as he separated from her skin with an audible pop, he thrust the object into her pussy, making her let out a strong breath as if she'd been punched.

The dildo inside her started to change shape to fit her exactly, it expanded to a point where she was feeling pain that added to her pleasure. And then it started to vibrate. At this Bloom's unseeing eyes snapped open and she let out many moans in both pleasure and protest. She started to wriggle around in her bonds, almost succeeding in falling over onto her side.

But she was stopped by Palladium's large hand on her back. He pulled her close to him and kissed her for the first time this whole exchange. Or ever. And boy did she love it. And hate it. His lips were like a drug and she found herself latching onto them whenever it seemed like he was going to pull away. She briefly wondered if he would be affected by the flower since some pollen was probably still in her mouth.

However, she didn't get the chance to think more about it when he bit her lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. She let out a moan at the action and he swallowed it along with the blood dripping out of the wound on her lip.

All this while Bloom was going crazy from the thing shoved in her cunt. It kept her in a perpetual state of pleasure without ever actually pushing her over. After a while of lapping at her wound, Palladium rose from her lips and Bloom had hope that he'd do something, anything, to help push her off the edge.

She wondered when she stopped hoping to escape and started hoping for release instead. _How depraved you are_.

Well he did do something, but not really what she was expecting. Palladium undid the ties that connected her hands and feet and flipped her on her front, leaving them bound separately.

She found herself face against the ground with her legs tucked under her and the dildo-like thing being amplified because of how tight her legs were squeezing around it. Her ass was in the air and he was watching her in this degrading position.

"How suitable for a slut like you, Bloom." He said as he admired the view in front of him.

The grass under he was poking into her bare skin, her nipples were at attention and her stomach was constantly being tickled by the blades. Along with the object in her cunt, tears started to form in Bloom's eyes from the over-stimulation and degradation which, for some twisted reason, she seemed to be enjoying. Despite all that she still wasn't able to cum and it frustrated her to no end.

She started to cry from the frustration, embarrassment and anger at herself for liking it, the tears drawing a path from her eyes to the tip of her nose and falling into the grass.

"I guess it's time to get to the main event." Palladium laughed, enjoying her inner conflict. Bloom let out another long groan as a tear slid down her nose.

She couldn't see what he was doing and could only feel one of his hands on her arms that were bound behind her back, pushing her into the ground. She heard something rustle around for a second and then she felt something cold and creamy against her asshole.

"Hnngh!" She let out a shriek of surprise at the sudden magnified sensation. Every touch was sending ripples of shock through her.

"Seems like you're enjoying this, and I haven't even started yet." He said, watching her pant like a bitch in heat.

_What the hell does he mean 'haven't started yet'?!_ Bloom raged, thinking about her full pussy and the pure pleasure coursing through her veins. She takes a breath, ready to let out a grunt of annoyance when she hears the thundering sound of a zip being pulled down and not even a second later his dick is stuffed in her asshole.

"Uuungh!" She shrieks again at the sudden intrusion that filled her up to an unimaginable point and she came hard. All the frustration boiled over and she cried in relief as she had the best orgasm of her life. _Well, the only orgasm of her life... right?_ A memory flashed in her mind but floated away before she could grasp it.

Palladium fisted a hand in Bloom's blazing red hair and pulled her head back, moving his mouth close to her ear.

"Trust me love, you'll learn to crave this feeling." He breathed, the warmth from his breath leaving an invisible mark on her neck. She didn't ever want him to move.

Unfortunately, he drew back and positioned both his hands on either side of her butt and started to pound into her with all he had, grunting every time she clenched around him.

Bloom used all the strength she could muster to lift her ass higher, trying to meet his thrusts. Her body moved on its own, or at the least that's what she kept telling herself.

Every time he pounded into her his dick would fill her up until she thought she'd break, the vibrator was still doing it's job and she orgasmed so many times that she thought she'd faint. But every time she got close to fainting Palladium would bring her back to full consciousness. A hard bite anywhere from her ear to her ass or maybe a slap.

Finally, when he slowed, her ass was glaringly red and covered in bite marks that stuck out like a sore thumb against her pale skin, just like her back and neck. Just when she thought he was done he spread her legs so the vibrator was exposed and sped up once again, this time bringing himself to his peak.

With one last slam into her ass, he roughly yanked the vibrator out of her as he came into her. Whatever strength was left in her legs dissipated as her abdomen slammed against the ground as she orgasmed one last time.

Palladium pulled out of her, his cum still leaking from her ass hole. _Hmm, that wouldn't do._

By now, the effects of the flower had worn off to a certain degree. Bloom could see and speak again but the strength in her body hadn't returned, though that might have been due to exhaustion. Her magic also wasn't responding.

Palladium walked into her field of vision and crouched down, admiring the view. Bloom watched him intently, a tired recognition in her eyes.

"Y-you're not..." She said, her eyes half-lidded, not bothering to finish her sentence. Her body felt amazing right now and speaking would just spoil the effect. She was so tired... so comfortable.

Palladium's brown eyes melted into a piercing silver and his features seemed to change in front of her, morphing into an all-too-familiar countenance. His lips lifted into a half-smile, as if he was laughing at a joke that she wasn't in on.

"Val...Valtor." She slurred as she sunk into unconsciousness, his mocking smile lingering in her mind.


End file.
